


About ABO flatmates AU's Society and Genders

by Synka



Series: Someone New [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-12 03:31:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16865314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synka/pseuds/Synka
Summary: 放置一些我流的ABO設定專用的章節，因為顯然我是位有細節癖的強迫症作者，就是一定要把世界觀詳盡地寫清楚。跳過並不影響閱讀。正文：Someone New (fragments)





	About ABO flatmates AU's Society and Genders

**Author's Note:**

> 正文：[Someone New (fragments)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16864387)

  * 概要：


  1. 這個AU其實有設定past relationships。由於這是梅林視角出發的文，所以關於亞瑟的過去浪漫關係並不會詳述，不過他之前的交往對象都是Beta。關於梅林的部分，他青梅竹馬的初戀是菲蕾亞，兩人分手後仍維持好朋友的關係；大學後和蘭斯洛交往，分手之後也保持友誼關係。兩人都是Beta。
  2. 兩人在性別上並沒有刻意作選擇，而是巧合和Beta的人數比例較高的緣故。也因此在這個AU登場的角色大概三分之一的人都會是以Beta的性別登場。
  3. 此現代AU內的人類分為六種性別（ABO、男女排列組合後共有六種），社會的普遍價值為ABO男女平權。儘管仍有性別刻板印象與部分人士的歧視，但絕大部分的人們是認同平權的價值。



 

性別與受孕的關係

  * 概要：


  1. 男女Beta人數＞男女Alpha+男女Omega的人口數。
  2. Omega的發情期為三個月一次（參考了狼和犬的生理週期）。
  3. 預防疾病、避孕須使用保險套，並且Alpha的結（Knot）不能進入。
  4. 男性Omega發情期以外的時間皆不會受孕。
  5. 女性、男性（無論ABO）外觀上生理構造皆不變。但男性O交合時穴口會分泌體液。


  * 細節：


  1. 男女皆B、男A女B/O、男B女O的情況下，受孕的會是女方。
  2. 男O女A、男O男A的情況下，受孕的會是男O方。
  3. 男O女B、女O女O、男O男O的情況下可利用精子銀行受孕，男女O、女B皆可是接受者。
  4. 男A女A、男B女A、男A男A、女A女A情況下無法自然受孕，但可以採用代孕或領養的途徑。（代孕在英國和愛爾蘭可行）



**Author's Note:**

> Site: [Can't Find My Way Home.](http://synka.weebly.com/)  
> [Find Me on Plurk.](https://www.plurk.com/Synka)


End file.
